Sorcellerie
by God's Tears
Summary: Même si la guerre n'éclate pas, d'autres fléaux peuvent s'abattre. UA


** → Tout d'abord, bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je tiens toujours à remercier ceux ou celles lisant mes autres OS et laissant une petite review. Ça me fait très plaisir, vraiment. Concernant ce texte-ci, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'il s'agisse encore d'un univers alternatif avec comme protagonistes principaux Gerald et Erza et que c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi long...**

** → J'ai écrit ça sous une envie, après avoir regardé un documentaire fort intéressant, en passant, sur la sorcellerie. Cet UA peut être considéré comme un brin moyenâgeux, si vous désirez un repère. Il s'agira peut-être d'un Three-Shots, je ne sais pas encore. Cela dépendra de vous et de mon imagination, bien sûr. Je sais que certains ou certaines attendent la suite de ma fiction Nouvelle Ère. Je tiens à dire que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ! Simplement, je me dois de faire quelques modifications dans le contenu des futurs chapitres...**

** →_/ !\ Si cette fiction est classée M, c'est bien pour ces raisons : la violence, les injures, le sexe... Toutes ces choses auront une place dedans. Si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce style d'écrit, changez pour une autre des mes histoires plus « douces » !_**

** → _Très important_ ! Si vous avez des remarques, des critiques, un avis... N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**PARTIE I**

* * *

L'hiver approchait.

Gerald n'aimait pas spécialement cette saison. Cela signifiait que les récoltes deviendront précieuses, plus qu'elles l'étaient déjà. Et le commerce de ces dernières – pas la totalité, seulement une bonne moitié – était bien encore la seule chose qui pouvait faire de lui quelqu'un d'honnête, en un sens. Comme le fait de travailler dans une taverne à ses heures perdues – lorsqu'il ne partait pas à la chasse dans ces moments-là.

Pardon. Chasse, ou plutôt braconnage ?

Peu lui importait. La nourriture était quelque chose que l'on s'efforçait de garder pour soi, lorsque l'on était pas pillé, bien sûr. Ou encore, lorsque l'on avait les moyens de s'en acheter, même en des périodes difficiles. C'était loin d'être son cas, de toute façon.

Voilà pourquoi il marchait sur ce petit sentier de forêt en direction d'un village – Rosemary, s'il ne se trompait pas – la corde d'un sac en tissu grisâtre rempli de morceaux de gibiers chassés au petit matin sur l'épaule droite, sa main la tenant fermement pour éviter qu'elle glisse lors de ses mouvements. Il expira et un léger nuage sorti de sa bouche, contraste frappant avec la température régnant pour cette matinée aux allures lugubres.

Le ciel était couvert par un voile gris, oscillant même jusqu'au noir vers les montagnes, tandis qu'un faible grondement prévenait d'un hypothétique orage. Le vent se faufilait entres les branches des arbres pour faire frémir les feuilles tombant peu à peu à son passage. Quoiqu'il avait à faire, Gerald devait se dépêcher. Pas question de se retrouver coincé dans ce village alors qu'il prévoyait de repartir aussi sec qu'il était arrivé. Enfin, presque.

Rosemary n'était pas un endroit dans lequel il se rendait souvent. Il n'y allait voir même quasiment pas. C'était pourtant la localité la plus proche de son habitat ou, pour ainsi dire, de son territoire situé dans la forêt, près d'un lac. En temps normal, il aurait fait son troc avec des caravanes marchandes qui avaient l'habitude de passer sur la route principale. Seulement, le climat de cette époque était beaucoup prêté aux conflits. La guerre n'éclatait pas pour autant. C'était électrique. Chacun attendait patiemment. Ça se répercutait donc sur le trafic des vivres, de textiles ou de d'autres produits. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette terreur qui rongeait chaque petit hameau, ou ville : celle des sorcières. Gerald avait entendu quelques brides de cette histoire-là – et il en percevait encore, parfois.

Ça aurait commencé dans un bourg situé au pied d'une montagne, en région polaire, celle nommée Hakobe, puis aurait continué de circuler vers le sud. Le bouche à oreille, les rumeurs, tout ça, ça avait alimenté la portée et l'impact des événements survenus dans ce village perdu et, d'après certains, désormais désert par la faute des faits. Ce qui était au départ de simples ragots était devenu une réalité. Une de celle qui pouvait parvenir à vous déstabiliser ou faire flancher vos convictions concernant ce délicat sujet. Parce que oui, cette affaire était devenue quelque chose de préoccupant pour les églises ou voir la royauté, dans certaines villes et villages.

Ça n'affectait pas pour autant Gerald qui restait septique. Neutre, également. Cela ne le regardait pas après tout. Et puis, il n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient à la magie noire, ou à tout autre enchantement. C'était quelque chose de difficile à avaler, non ?

Il passa la grande porte ouverte pour la journée de Rosemary d'un pas vif tout en rehaussant la sangle de son sac rempli.

La place principale était bondée de diverses étables où leur propriétaire tentait d'intriguer les passants pour les faire s'arrêter et peut-même leur faire acheter leurs marchandises. Des enfants courraient sur les dalles de pierres pour ensuite tourner autour de la fontaine centrale ou quatre canaux d'eau cristalline partaient. Des fleurs grimpaient sur les murs des maisons. Des gardes passaient, soit seul, soit en petite troupe tout en étant armés, cela allait de soit.

« Quinze Jewels pour le tout, mon grand. Pas plus, ni moins. »

Gerald souffla, exaspéré : cela faisait au moins quelques minutes qu'il tentait de convaincre ce vieil homme qu'était ce commerçant pour monter le prix, en vain. À croire que ce dernier faisait la sourde oreille. Irritant.

« Il y a au moins six kilos de viande, là. Quinze Jewels, c'est peu !

\- De quoi te plains-tu ? J'accepte de te racheter ce que tu as alors que je ne sais pas d'où ça provient. Trouves donc un marchand qui fasse de même si tu n'es pas satisfait de ma proposition. »

Oh, s'il le pouvait, il le ferait. Mais il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça. Ce fut donc en ravalant des commentaires hargneux qu'il accepta avec un sourire pour le moins forcé.

« Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Quinze Jewels. »

Prenant les pièces dont il avait au préalable vérifié l'authenticité, il les fourra dans une bourse pendant à sa sangle de cuir et tourna le dos au marchand qui rangeait la viande consciencieusement et en chantonnant d'un air satisfait. Calmement, le jeune homme se décida à s'éloigner, histoire de ne pas être tenter de commettre un crime en plein jour. Une fois c'était bien suffisant et il était hors de question de subir de nouvelles remontrances de la part d'Ultia. Non merci.

Cette dernière lui avait d'ailleurs donné rendez-vous dans une taverne ici-même, une raison de plus qu'il avait eu que de se rendre à Rosemary. Quoique, taverne n'était pas le bon mot. Coupe-gorge correspondait mieux. Car chaque endroit avait bien un secteur noir, un bas-fond. Les soldats passaient rarement, sauf s'ils y étaient contraints. C'était donc plus par obligations que certains étaient présents. Et souvent, ils ne faisaient pas long feu, que ce soit en plein jour que la nuit.

Les meurtres régissaient dans ce coin de quartier. Tout comme les viols, les cambriolages.

Alors n'était-il pas normal que Gerald demande à Ultia pourquoi ils devaient se voir dans cette maudite taverne remplie de tueurs, de pilleurs, et de bien d'autres encore avant même de la saluer ?

« Je ne t'ai forcé à venir. »

Inspirant profondément, il fit pianoter ses doigts sur le bois fissuré de la table où une serveuse posa deux chopes de bière bien remplies dont la mousse coulait légèrement sur le côté. Il fit abstraction des bavardages et des rires gras des mercenaires qui attrapaient une femme au passage pour la faire gémir de protestation tandis qu'ils essayaient de l'embrasser sous le nez des autres.

« Tu as déjà fait meilleur choix en matière de lieu. »

Ultia haussa à la légère ses épaules, provoquant à ce que quelques fin fils d'un noir de jais glissent dessus.

Elle avait ôté sa capuche faite d'un cuir bien particulier, le même qui recouvrait le reste de ses habits où diverses sacoches étaient visibles. Il le savait robuste et flexible. Idéal pour les voleurs. Une armure légère permettait un déplacement silencieux et des gestes amples, en cas de défense et d'attaque. Si elle était aussi dangereuse, c'était bien d'une part grâce à son agilité.

Oui, Ultia avait des airs de poupée de porcelaine, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle était innocente, loin de là.

« Tu as entendu parlé de cette rumeur concernant la sorcellerie, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, après quelques minutes de silence de leur part.

\- Il semble que ce ne soit plus vraiment une rumeur, non ? »

Car sur la place, Gerald avait aperçu ce papier proclamant la chasse aux sorcières dans la ville et ses alentours. Une sorte de battue. Une qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les femmes, et qui sait, les hommes. Même s'il doutait que le partie masculin ne risquait rien. C'était assez intriguant.

« Effectivement. Je tenais donc à te mettre en garde. »

Il arqua un sourcil, les ombres provoqués par les bougies posées sur la table dansant sur son visage.

« Je ne me sens pas touché par ces absurdités, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je le sais bien, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu comprendras le moment venu. »

Ultia se leva du banc sur lequel elle était assise et fit tapoter son ongle d'index pour attirer son attention une dernière fois. Chose réussite puisqu'il releva la tête pour la regarder.

« Oh, et je te laisse payer. Je sais que tu as fais des affaires _honnêtes_ aujourd'hui. Un peu de galanterie ne te fera pas de mal, je pense.

\- Qu- »

Et elle partit sans plus de préambules, laissant le jeune homme seul et intrigué. Perdu, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer les dires de la demoiselle. Amusé aussi, parce qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis le temps.

Ultia était une bonne amie. Vraiment. Elle l'avait aidé à se sortir des pires pétrins inimaginables. Le plus gros étant celui incluant un meurtre. Par mégarde. Et sous impulsion. Quoi ? Non, il n'essayait pas de se justifier, voyons. Ce maudis soldat l'avait bien cherché. Et il voyait le bon côté des choses : la dague qu'il avait acheté – ou bien volé ? – cette journée-là n'avait pas été de la camelote. Un bon point. Un mauvais également, parce qu'il avait dû se faire discret pendant une période et changer de lieu de vie. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait désormais proche de Rosemary, et non de Magnolia.

« Hé ! Je te parle, du con ! »

Plongé dans ses pensées, Gerald n'avait pas remarqué l'homme plutôt imposant venant de s'installer à la place sur laquelle Ultia était un peu avant, juste en face de lui. Un homme qui semblait lui avoir adressé la parole, visiblement.

Une barbe hirsute où de la mousse d'une boisson alcoolisé était visible, des cheveux gras collant sur son front et joues rougies sous la chaleur. Un plastron fait d'acier, à première vue. Des mains calleuses et grossières posées à plat sur la table. Pas de protection sur les poignets. Une large épée posée à côté de lui. Une menace ?

« Quel honneur, je suppose. »

Faire preuve de sarcasme dans cette situation n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sans oublier que ce mercenaire l'avait insulté. Gerald le darda de ses yeux émeraude, sans faillir. Il n'allait pas prendre la fuite de cette taverne joliment nommée « le pendu » parce qu'un chien lui avait grogné dessus. Ce n'était pas son genre. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que s'il n'était pas venu ici, il ne serait pas cette situation.

Maudite Ultia et ses goûts douteux. Qu'avait-elle donc dans la tête pour choisir cette sorte de place pour discuter ?

Le poing de l'homme claqua sur le guéridon. Les chopes se renversèrent et le contenu se déversa. La bière coula lentement, puis goutta dans un clapotement régulier sur le sol déjà crasseux. Comme deux arcs tendus, ils s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement, prêt à égorger l'autre au moindre mouvement déplaisant.

« On a le sens de la répartie, en plus ? »

Sourire ironique.

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde, chargée de pulsions meurtrières. Les discussions avaient cessé. Les regards étaient rivés sur la table où ils étaient installés. Il y avait le crépitement des flammes de la cheminée et de légers murmures, plus rarement. Les serveuses s'étaient reculées vers le comptoir, partant rejoindre le gérant qui n'était pour le moins à l'aise.

Chercher les ennuis à tout va, ce n'était plus d'actualités pour Gerald. Mais par fierté, il ripostait.

« Tu te crois malin, c'est ça ? Tu n'es sans doute qu'un de ces petits bâtards prétentieux qu'on peut voir un peu partout, maintenant !

\- Serais-tu le mieux placé pour me dire ça ? »

Inspiration bruyante. Perte de patience.

« Je suis un chevalier, sale petit rat ! »

Gerald ricana et se pencha légèrement en avant, ses doigts effleurant l'étui où une arme attendait sagement d'être dégainée, à sa sangle. Juste encore quelques secondes...

« Il est vrai que n'importe quel idiot peut prétendre être chevalier en se pavanant avec un bout de métal censé être une armure. Je préfère être bâtard que n'être rien. »

… Et brusquement, il planta sa dague dans le poignet du mercenaire qui venait de porter pourtant rapidement sa main vers son fourreau. Un geste qui restait lent aux yeux du jeune homme. Un cri rauque résonna dans la taverne où un bain de sang n'allait sans doute pas tarder à faire ses débuts, au vu des camarades armés de la bête blessée qu'était actuellement ledit _chevalier_.

« Vous avez deux choix, fit Gerald d'une voix forte. Soit vous aidez votre ami, soit vous essayez de me tuer ! »

Par simple plaisir – et non par sadisme – il fit remuer la lame incrustée dans la chair et plantée dans la table, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à sa victime qui se tordait sous la souffrance. Ce dernier avait sans doute peu de chances de survie s'il n'était pas vite soigné. Il y avait tant de veines dans cette zone.

« Espèce de...! »

Oh, il allait en avoir, des ennuis. Et ce n'était pas forcément le moment, alors que quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui. S'il revenait encore blessé, il aurait le droit à un interrogatoire poussé et sans pitié, le tout saupoudré par de l'inquiétude en importance. Tant pis. C'était pour la bonne cause.

Et bien, il s'était avéré que cet homme était bel et bien chevalier.

* * *

Paix à son âme.

Gerald soupira longuement en constatant l'état de ses habits de basse facture. Ils étaient maculés de sang. Pas du sien, fort heureusement. Mais il valait mieux qu'il songe à les laver avant de rentrer afin d'éviter toute panique à celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite-sœur. Il pourra ainsi dans un même temps constater les dégâts sur son corps, en admettant qu'il avait été blessé lors de la bataille au sein de la taverne. C'était donc pour ça qu'il était là, au bord du lac qui était à cinq minutes de son habitation, en train de se dévêtir, lentement. Il aura de l'intimité. Les arbres le protégeaient contre une possible attaque, ces derniers formant comme un cercle tout autour de la source d'eau.

Son haut échoué sur le sol herbeux, il se délia les épaules en faisant la grimace sous ses gestes. Il fallait croire que le combat avait été bien plus éprouvant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu Quelques os craquèrent lors de ses mouvements. Il renifla. Le temps était vraiment frais, et les nuages opaques s'accumulaient. Rien de bon, en somme. Se dépêcher ne lui ferait donc pas de mal.

S'accroupissant au bord de l'eau, Gerald mouilla ses mains et les passa sur ses bras, frottant là où des tâches pourpres étaient visibles. Le tissu d'un vert délavé étant plutôt fin, il était normal que cela traverse. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres sous l'air froid mordant sa peau. Un frisson parcourut son échine, lentement. C'était désagréable.

Il se racla la gorge et releva la tête subitement lorsqu'il entendit une branche se briser. Par réflexe, sa main s'était portée à sa ceinture qu'il avait détaché et posé à côté de sa tunique pour sortir la lame encore tâché de carmin. Il se releva, les genoux un peu fléchis, et se dirigea d'un pas prudent vers la source du bruit tout en faisant tournoyer son arme : même s'il était habitué à se battre, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'était pas nerveux. Le vent s'était levé et agitait les branches qui se secouait à son gré. Des ondulations étaient visibles dans le lac. Les feuilles voltigeaient. Des gouttes commençaient à tomber sous le grondement omniprésent de l'orage. Une tempête approchait. De quoi le mettre d'avantage sur ses gardes alors qu'il était à l'orée de la forêt.

Il n'y avait plus le craquement de branches où celui des feuilles froissées. Avait-il rêvé ? Non. Mais il aurait pu s'agir d'une bête passant par là. Peu de chasseurs s'enfonçaient aussi loin dans les bois. Quelques voyageurs et aventuriers, tout aussi rarement.

Gerald se redressa complètement, un brin rassuré. Toutefois, s'il y avait des rôdeurs par ici, il devra s'en charger. Pour sa sécurité, ainsi que pour celle de sa protégée. Demain, il fera un tour des alentours. Pour le moment, il devait rentrer. Et remettre cette fichue tunique s'il espérait ne pas tomber malade durant le dur hiver qui s'annonçait, comme à chaque année. Dans un faible soupir, il fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à retourner vers ses effets toujours éparpillés par terre quand cette fois, il perçut un cri indigné et désespéré.

Une femme, il n'y avait pas doutes là-dessus. Encore moins lorsqu'il pouvait l'apercevoir en train de se débattre avec plusieurs hommes. Des soldats de Rosemary. S'il intervenait, il aurait le droit à plus d'ennuis qu'il en avait déjà. La garde l'avait à l'œil et n'était pas prête de le lâcher pour un bon moment. Chose ennuyante mais peu étonnante au vu du grabuge qu'il avait provoqué dans la taverne. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, cette fille en pâtira sévèrement. Et elle avait l'air d'en avoir déjà vu de toutes les couleurs. De plus, quel genre d'homme pouvait s'attaquer à une femme sans défense ? Cette dernière semblait tout bonnement innocente, même si le fait qu'elle portait un capuchon pouvait paraître suspect.

Une raison qui avait poussé Gerald d'empêcher les gardes de lever une fois de plus la main sur elle. Il avait déjà pris sa décision, certes indirectement, lorsqu'il s'était précipité vers la source du son sans perdre un instant, de toute façon.

Les gardes ne lui avaient lancé aucun avertissement. Ils avaient attaqué, sans juger la menace qu'il pouvait être. Cela ne devait pas être flagrant, au vu de sa tenue. Ils avaient dû penser qu'il n'était qu'un simple paysan et que cacher sa mort ne serait pas quelque chose de difficile. C'était chose courante que les soldats dissimulaient bon nombre de cadavres pour éviter une enquête. Voilà pourquoi Gerald n'était pas étonné lorsque la lame aiguisée d'une épée entailla profondément son torse de façon verticale, faisant gicler son sang.

C'était douloureux. Vraiment.

Mais même si sa blessure le brûlait, cela ne l'empêcha aucunement de s'emparer avec aisance de l'épée d'un des homme pour que, d'un appui sur sa jambe droite, il fasse une rotation et tranche la gorge de ce dernier sous la pluie qui commençait à s'éveiller. Un pas en arrière, un second sur le côté, et Gerald transperça le ventre du deuxième qui avait tenté de l'embrocher. Il prit le manche de l'arme encore enfoncée à deux mains, la lame incisant la chair pour en ressortir brusquement, les tripes sanguinolentes s'écrasant par terre. Dans une dernière inspiration, le jeune homme planta abruptement l'épée dans l'abdomen du troisième qui eu tout juste le temps de le toucher à l'épaule. Le corps tomba à ses pieds.

Les gouttes fouettaient son visage à cause du vent soudain violent. Elles roulèrent sur son visage où des tâches carmins étaient visibles pour dégouliner sinueusement sur sa gorge et s'évader sur son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration rapide et, plus lentement, elles se mêlèrent à son sang, changeant d'une couleur cristalline à quelque chose de pourpre. Il lâcha l'épée dans la terre se transformant en de la boue. Ses genoux le lâchèrent brusquement et heurtèrent le sol humide. Sa tête lui tournait, sa vision se dédoublait. La lame des épées avait-elle été imbibé d'un poison quelconque ? Il était mal parti, si c'était le cas. La meilleure solution était qu'il retourna vers sa chaumière. Avec de l'aide. Il jaugea un instant sa plaie qui devenait poisseuse de sang. Ça allait s'infecter.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que la demoiselle dont il avait sauvé la vie s'était agenouillée à son côté et lui parlait. Que disait-elle ? Il voyait ses lèvres pulpeuses remuer et ses orbes bruns dardés dans les siens. Des orbes familier. _Vraiment_ familier. Des fines mains s'étaient posées sur ses joues brûlantes. Un parfum de _fraises_ avait envahi son odorat. Quelques mèches _écarlate _s'échappaient de la capuche. Il déglutit, battit des cils, inspira, tenta de calmer ce maudit machin qui ne cessait de cogner dans sa cage thoracique tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'effacer la surprise de sa face ébahie. Rien à faire. Rien ne voulait marcher. Ridicule. Sa voix s'était éteinte dans sa gorge, refusait de sortir. Alors il resta ainsi, à la regarder, à se demander s'il ne rêvait pas. Il était là, avec _elle_, sous une pluie agressive en plein milieu de la forêt, sans pouvoir bouger un muscle.

Et ce n'était plus à cause de l'étonnement, désormais.

Trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, Gerald pencha sur le côté droit, ses paupières se fermant doucement sous leur soudaine lourdeur. La dernière chose dont il avait conscience avant de sombrer était que la rousse l'avait empêché de percuter le sol et d'avoir murmuré presque de manière inaudible :

« _Erza... _»

* * *

_« Cours Gerald, cours ! »_

_Du feu._

_Tout brûlait._

_Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud._

_Ses poumons se compressaient. Sa gorge le piquait. Ses yeux aussi._

_« Ne te retournes pas ! »_

_Ses muscles devenaient douloureux._

_Ses oreilles sifflaient à cause des cris. Des tirs. Des lames qui s'entrechoquaient._

_Tout tournait. Les flammes des caravane dansaient dans sa tête._

_Il trébuchait. Il tombait, se faisait relever puis reprenait le chemin._

_« Cours aussi vite que tu peux ! »_

_Il pleurait._

_Il ne comprenait pas._

_On lui serrait la main fermement, comme pour ne pas le perdre dans tout ce carnage qui avait lieu._

_Il voyait les hommes s'entre-tuer. Il les voyait s'étriper, se découper. Il voyait leur sang gicler, leur tête rouler sur le sol, leurs entrailles s'échapper._

_« Ne regardes pas, avances ! »_

_Il essayait._

_Il essayait._

_Il essayait..._

_« Allez Gerald ! »_

… _Il échouait._

_Les femmes hurlaient alors que les hommes ricanaient tout en les tirant par les cheveux._

_Il se léchait les lèvres en prévision de leurs futures actions._

_Ils leur arrachaient leurs vêtements._

_« Cours ! »_

_La pression autour de sa main avait disparu._

_Il était par terre. Il était perdu, cherchait du regard son repère pour le trouver sur le sol en train de se débattre._

_Ses lèvres tremblaient._

_Son souffle se bloquait._

_Il tentait de dire quelque chose mais arrivait juste à pleurer, encore, encore, encore._

_« Pars ! »_

_Obéir._

_Il fallait qu'il obéisse._

_Et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, il s'était relevé et reprenait sa course en entendant au loin la voix qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici._

_« C'est bien mon cœur ! Cours sans t'arrêter ! Maman te regarde ! »_

…

…

…

_« Maudit gamin ! On va t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! »_

_Ses côtes se brisèrent sous le choc._

_Tout son corps était empreint d'un mal._

_Un coup._

_Encore un._

_Et un dernier._

_« Si on te reprend à voler, tu risques de vraiment le regretter ! »_

…

…

…

_« Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! »_

_C'était l'été._

_Le soleil brillait._

_La clairière étaient parsemées de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes._

_Les oiseaux piaillaient leur joie._

_« Attends un peu pour voir ! »_

_Que fichait-il ici ?_

_Ah oui._

_Il se devait de récupérer la pomme qu'on lui avait volé et que, de son côté, il avait pris pour une durée indéterminée à un marchand un peu trop occupé._

_Alors il avait suivi cette fille._

_Cette adolescente aux longs cheveux pourpres qui l'avait entraîné jusque dans cet endroit écarté de Magnolia._

_« Je pense que je vais goûter à cette pomme... »_

_Sourire malicieux._

_Elle avait arrêté de courir._

_La brise tiède faisait voltiger ses mèches écarlate et sa robe d'un blanc pur._

_Les pétales dansaient élégamment dans l'air._

_Il y avait cette odeur de fraises qui lui chatouillait les narines._

_« Même pas en rêve ! »_

_Ils étaient au sol._

_Lui sur elle._

_Ses yeux émeraude dans ceux chocolat._

_Mains dans les mains._

_Leur souffle se mélangeant._

_La pomme avait roulé un peu plus loin._

_Tant pis : elle n'avait plus d'importance désormais._

_« Je m'appelle Erza Scarlett, rit-elle nerveusement. Et toi ? »_

…

…

…

_Des yeux noirs inquisiteurs._

_Une expression faciale toute faîte._

_Un contrôle absolu._

_« Ultia Milkovich. Enchantée de te connaître, Fernandez. »_

…

…

_..._

_« T-tu vas m-me le payer... »_

_Du sang._

_Gerald en avait sur les mains. Les vêtements. Le visage._

_Un corps gisait à ses pieds._

_Son cœur s'arrêta._

_« Idiot ! Ne restes donc pas là ! »_

_On avait pris sa main._

_On l'entraînait ailleurs._

_Et il suivait._

_Il courait._

_« Tu dois partir d'ici, d'accord ? »_

_Il battit des cils, regarda la fille qui lui disait quoi faire._

_« Je te retrouverai Fernandez. Tu me dois ce service ! »_

…

…

…

_« Cours ! Cours sans t'arrêter ! »_

…

…

…

_« Il faut te réveiller maintenant, mon cœur. »_

* * *

**Voilà la fin de la partie I. L'intrigue paraît sans doute bancale, je l'admet. Cependant, j'espère que ce début vous a paru ne serait-ce qu'un peu satisfaisant.**

** → Cette dernière phase de l'écrit, celle en italique, est, comme vous l'aurez compris, les souvenirs de Gerald. Sans doute cela vous paraît pour le moins confus. Si c'est le cas, c'est normal. J'ai essayé de créer cette impression. J'y ai inséré une partie de l'enfance et de l'adolescence de Gerald. Il n'y a pas foule de détails dedans. Encore une fois, c'est normal. Pourquoi ? Parce que je compte revenir sur certains passages, plus tard.**

** → Bref. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne lecture et n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser un commentaire !**


End file.
